Chain Reaction--Alternate Prequel to Led Through Time
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: What if Gracie didn't die? What if she was saved? What if life from that moment on went to plan? What if one miracle caused a chain-reaction? What if The Doctor didn't exist? There's also Into My Past (The original prequel)
1. Chapter 1: On A Dark And Stormy Night

**Hi! Welcome to Chain Reaction! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: On A Dark And Stormy Night...

_What if Gracie didn't die? _

_What if she was saved? _

_What if life from that moment on went to plan? _

_What if one miracle caused a chain-reaction?_

_What if The Doctor didn't exist?_

October 31, 1998. 10:30 PM.

Eight year-old me, Elizabeth Chloe. Jackson, closed her eyes. I grabbed my half-asleep sister, ten year-old Grace Kathrine Jackson, I always called her Gracie, by the hand. I knew what was happening. My parents were dying. I could tell by their screams.

I closed my eyes harder, and tried my hardest not to cry. I then heard my father utter words I will never, ever forget. "Take me, not them."

Minutes of pain and sobbing later, I heard a creak. "Hello in there, we're not here to hurt you."

I cracked the door open to see a police man. I'd not heard the sirens because I was focused on what was going on downstairs. A neighbor heard the screams and called an ambulance and the police.

I didn't want to exit the closet. I didn't want to leave this house. But I didn't want to see what had happened downstairs.

A woman cop walked into me and Gracie's sight. "Come out. We'll protect you. Everything will be alright." Gracie grabbed my hand and lead me out of the closet

The only family in the state was our always-drunk uncle. We was unfit to raise children. so we got moved to an orphanage; Sunny Days Home For Children.

We spent many years there, and the only sunny part was when you got told to run errands.

The owners, James and Gertrude Smith, are a slightly older couple, but are complete opposites. James kept many strict rules. It never mattered how little you messed up, he will flip. He called himself a gentlemen, because he never laid a finger on a girl, but he will beat the boys at the orphanage.

Gertrude was sweet as honey, though. When Doctor Who returned, she'd let us watch the episodes. I'd always dreamed of meeting The Doctor. I'd imagine him taking me away from that horrid place. And he never came.

I was soon 14. "Ok, Gracie," I said to 16 year-old Gracie. "Papa's at work and Momma's at the store. I think it's time. I've saved up enough money to buy a small flat." Because I was only fourteen, I couldn't get a job. But when they tell me to run errands, which was always, I'd give them a mere dollar or two and say that's all that's left, when theres ten-twenty dollars left.

I'd get yelled at, but at least it was effective.

"I got enough to buy food and cheap necessity item's for at least two months."

"I'm not sure we should do it this now, though. If we save up more maybe we can buy an apartment once Momma and Papa get you into Collage. We've been putting half our pay in a jar to save up for collage if they don't get it for us."

"I think you're right. By then we'd have even more money."

"No matter what, we'll make it together. Okay?"

"No matter what." She said, before pulling me into a hug.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2: An Almost Miracle**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2: An Almost Miracle

**So this is the last chap. In the first Prequel had only three chapters, and I had no more to write for this prequel.  
I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2: An Almost Miracle

What if...Gracie didn't die?

What if she survived?

How would life be different? And what will be different?

I was sixteen.

I was hiding in another closet, it happened again. I was going to lose someone else. I didn't want to. I couldn't handle that. So I left the closet, heading for the living-room. When I reached the middle of the kitchen I stopped. It felt like it was missing something. Something important.

I ignored the feeling and continued quietly down a hallway. I peeked into the living-room to see someone holding a gun. What I saw next scarred me for life. I saw Papa, (That's what James told us to call him) lying on the floor, bullet wound to the head.

Sure I hated him, but I didn't want anyone to die. Ever.

I saw Gracie with a wound to the stomach, and I saw other assorted orphans cowering in different places. I ran to the small table at the other side of the hall. On the table sat a home-phone. I grabbed it and dialed 911.

-0-0-

The police soon came and arrested the burglar, and about five minutes later I found myself nervously sitting at the nearest hospital. Since she was eighteen, she was going to get custody of me. If she survived. The doctors said the bullet did damage to the spinal cord, so again, if she survived, there's a likely chance she'd never walk again.

Gracie was in surgery. Every time a nurse or doctor passed through I'd sit up, hoping they had news.

Soon they did. A nurse walked up to me, I believe her name was Alice. "So, your sister is stable,"

"But?" I worriedly asked

"There were some complications. There is a chance she wont be able to walk. At most, if you're lucky, she'll be able to walk with crutches."

One year later...

Every day she stretched, and practiced, and worked, and she was able to use crutches. She needed to keep stretching and such to be able to continue that way.

Amber became our family, and we became hers. She ended up living with me and Gracie.

I sat in my living-room and thought of what had happened in my past. From my parents dying when I was eight, then the verbally abusive Papa, then Gracie ending up in a wheelchair.

I got up to bake cookies. When I took the cookies out, Amber walked into the kitchen and put her hands on her hips. "Sweetie, what did I tell you about baking? Can't you just talk about your feelings like a normal person?"

"I'm sorry. I was just, um, thinking about my past."

"Liz! That was the past. Keyword; past."

"Come on, Am, you were there." I picked up a cookie and handed it to her, before grabbing one myself. "Papa was a jerk, and I told you how I ended up in that horrid place."

"I lost my family too."

"In a car crash. You didn't hear them scream. You didn't have it as bad as I did. You know Papa was harder on me." I took a large bite out of the cookie

"Liz, I know. I can turn on Doctor Who." She grinned at me.

I put the cookies on a plate and headed for the living-room.

This was life. Quaint flats, with quaint three-person parties and holidays. When I actually went to parties, I'd hear a lot of "Where's the rest of your family?" Or "Can I come to your family's next party?"

And me or Gracie would say "The rest of my family's...dead."

"Oh," They'd reply, looking awkward. "Sorry I asked. *Insert lame excuse to leave here*."

You see, Amber and Gracie actually understood. They were my family, as I said.

Well, I guess that makes Amber's older brother, John family too...I did date him that one time, though. Awkward.

-0-0-

October 31, 2012. 14 years since parents deaths.

Years passed and soon I was 22. Me and Gracie upgraded flats, and Amber moved to nurse her old and dying uncle, who used wasn't fit to raise a child, because of an addiction to alcohol.

Me, Gracie, and Amber sat at the diner we always ate at a specific meal we ate every year. Every year we eat chocolate chip pancakes (Which we had for breakfast that night), and went to the same diner and ate the same meal. It was a tradition.

I raised my soda "To family!"

"To family!" Gracie and Amber repeated in unison.

"Fourteen years."

"Feels like yesterday." Gracie said, looking down at her burger.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. Amber reached out and grabbed my hand as to say 'I'm here for you, sweetie.'

And for the rest of the night, we told differing stories. For instance, the time I got away with breaking a plate and bowl. I was happy.

-0-0-

Soon I was 24, the day it felt...off.

I was in a mood again. So I got off the couch and headed to the kitchen to bake a cake, or cookies, or a pie, or brownies. Obviously I got a little more angry when I ran out of milk. So I headed out.

When I was about halfway home it was almost dark. And maybe gonna rain.

"Right," I mumbled to myself as I kept walking. I stopped short. It felt...wrong. It felt like I was missing something. A tear went down my cheek. I reached up and wiped it off. _Why am I crying? _

The only time I'd ever felt like that was when the orphanage was attacked.

I continued walking, leaving that confusing experience behind me on the sidewalk.

**Led Through Time:** s/10783887/1/Led-Through-Time

**Into My Past (First Prequel) ** s/10847823/1/Into-My-Past-Prequel-To-Led-Through-Time


End file.
